


the lovecats.

by paleromantic



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew loves his little family really, Happy national cat day!, King is a cockblock, M/M, Neil gets cats and Andrew is begrudgingly happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic
Summary: “You got a cat.”Neil looked up from where he had been sitting on the couch, the tortoiseshell curled up beside him, while the ragdoll pawed at his socks. He turned down the corner of his page and then put down the book, flushing. “Oh, you’re home!”





	the lovecats.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Cat Day kids! I wrote this in legit like 5 minutes so I'm sorry if it's shit but I love them so much

“You got a cat.”

Neil looked up from where he had been sitting on the couch, the tortoiseshell curled up beside him, while the ragdoll pawed at his socks. He turned down the corner of his page and then put down the book, flushing. “Oh, you’re home!”

Andrew kicked his shoes off by the door, stopping only when one of the cats ran over to wind around his ankles, pushing against his leg gently. He huffed, and then stooped to pick it up. “When did this happen, Josten?”

To his credit, Neil had the decency to look ashamed of himself before he started to speak again. “They had been left in a box, Andrew! They were so hungry…”

Of course, his little runaway had picked up some strays. Andrew scratched behind the cat’s ears, pointedly ignoring any warm feelings when it started to purr. They were attractive looking cats, at least, even if one of them was pretty overweight. “You brought them to the vet, then?”

Neil nodded. “I called Allison, and that’s what she said to do. They’re healthy, and they don’t have any trackers or anything in them, so I brought them home.”

Andrew cursed his own inability to say no to Neil, not for the first time, and then put the cat down again. “What are their names, then?”

Neil bit his lip. “I wasn’t sure if you’d allow me to keep them, so I didn’t want to get too attached.”

Andrew almost laughed. Neil was already attached to them, otherwise they wouldn’t have been here. “Well I’m not naming them.”

Neil grinned. “We’re keeping them, then?”

Andrew sighed deeply, and then took off his coat, going to hang it on the back of a chair. “If we must.”

Neil picked up his phone, typing for a minute before putting it down again. Andrew’s phone vibrated, and he grimaced. “You know that Nicky will pick out the worst names.”

Neil hummed, and then shrugged. “Maybe they won’t be so bad?”

He was wrong.

“I am not calling them _Sir Fat Cat_ and _King Fluffkins_ , Neil.” Andrew sat down on the couch, and the ragdoll- King Fluffkins, apparently- jumped onto his lap, pushing her head into his hands. “Also, they’re both female cats.”

“King and Sir, then.” Neil hummed and then tucked his feet up under Andrew’s thigh. “Nicky said that if Kevin can be a queen, our cat can be a king.”

Andrew conceded the point, then, in favour of petting King gently, letting her nip at his fingers. Sir was curled up on the couch beside Neil, lazily snoozing against his ribs, and Neil had already taken a disgusting number of pictures of him from the groupchat. Then, he raised his phone and got a few pictures of Andrew ‘playing’ with King, sending those too. Andrew sighed.

He let it go, though, when Neil moved in order to curl up against his side properly. Sir yowled at him when he was disturbed, before slinking off to lie on the carpet near the radiator to bask in the heat. Andrew could respect that, at least.

Neil grinned, and then pressed a kiss to Andrew’s jaw. “Thanks, for letting me keep them.”

Andrew rolled his eyes, and then moved his arm to wrap around his husband. “As if I’ve ever been able to stop you from doing what you want. Why would I try now?”

Neil chuckled, and then leaned up to kiss him properly. “Does this mean we can paint the accent wall orange, then?”

“Over my dead body, Josten.”

Neil hummed, tapping Andrew’s lip with his finger. “It was worth a shot, though, wasn’t it?”

Then, he pressed forward to kiss him again, and Andrew pushed King off his lap, making her land on the floor with a loud, displeased noise. Andrew didn’t care though, instead pulling Neil onto his lap with one arm.

Neil giggled and kissed him again. “Eager, are we?”

Andrew shut him up with a kiss, and then started to work down his neck until Neil’s breathing because laboured and loud against his ear. He moved his hand down to get Neil’s jeans open, before he was interrupted by a curious chirping noise from behind them.

He gritted his teeth. “Get them out of here, Josten.”

“What, cat exhibitionism not your thing?” Neil laughed and then got off his lap, lifting Sir and shooing King into the kitchen, closing the door behind them before turning around.

Andrew got up, and then gave his husband a not-impressed look. “Would you like to take this to the bedroom, or would you rather sleep on the couch?”

Neil followed him into the bedroom. “Hey, you love them!”

“Sure.”


End file.
